Miriam Gets a Second Permanent Job
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In the sequel to "Miriam Gets a Permanent Job," Miriam is laid off from her job and must now ask her husband to return to the Beeper Emporium. But, will Bob let her work there again and will he fight the demons that could prevent him from making the right decision?
1. The Times Are a Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold," or its characters. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.

"Miriam Gets a Second Permanent Job."

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"The Times Are a Changing"

Ever since Miriam Pataki had gotten a job at Wal-Mart, life for her couldn't have been better. She was making money and had given herself confidence in achieving whatever goals she could accomplish. But, most importantly however, she had helped to convince her husband, Bob, to view her as someone as more than just a normal housewife who lounges around the house all day. Over time, Bob had also come to see his wife as someone who could maintain a job just as easily as him. After all, Bob eventually saw how valuable his wife had become when Miriam briefly filled in for him at the Beeper Emporium while he was nursing an injured back. Although he didn't want her to work, Bob was now happy for his wife and the fact that she could help support him and their daughter, Helga.

However, the joys of having a job that Miriam liked were about to come to an end when a Wal-Mart representative named Mr. Furletti, came into the store and went up to the office of Miriam's friend and boss, Anita, who was the store manager. In fact, the man had come with some distressing news and only allowed in the office with him was Anita and Miriam, given the fact that she recently became the store's star employee.

"It appears you are wondering why I have called you both here today," he said as Miriam and Anita listened in keenly. "I am afraid we have some distressing news for you. I never wanted to do this, but I am afraid that it has come to the decision that we have to close down the Elwood City Wal-Mart."

"I don't understand," cried Anita. "I thought we were on the mend from last year's downslide. There could be no possibility that the bomb threat to our store last year could do anything to hurt us."

"That is true," said the man. "But, the public believes that domestic terrorists choose this store because of high quality products that are being tested here before going out on the international markets."

"But what happened to me shouldn't affect what happens to this store," said Miriam. "You cannot do this, Mr. Furletti. I have been through so much to get this job."

"I understand that, Mrs. Pataki," said Mr. Furletti. "And I have a ton of respect for you. Your story surrounding your employment has really touched the higher rankings of this company. But, there are times that we have to make drastic decisions when it comes to maintaining chained stores and I am afraid that this one of those times."

Miriam sat back down in a chair in disgust and disappointment. Her job at Wal Mart that she had been through so much to get, was now about to fall through her hands after such a short time. In fact, she felt more sorry for Anita, as she was now about to have a store go out of business under her watch.

"What can we do?" asked Anita. "I don't know how the employees are going to handle this."

"We have other stores that are within a fifty mile radius," said Mr. Furletti. "I am pretty sure we could allow for them to open their doors to everyone here. Believe me, when I was a store employee, I have been through the same thing that you are in and I can tell you, that it is never easy for anyone, but it does take time before your mind gets focused again."

But, Mr. Furletti's encouraging words wasn't enough for Miriam and Anita. Later that day, Anita gathered all of the employees at the front of the store and gave them the news that they were all shutting down. The range of emotions came from anger to sadness to just depression. Miriam couldn't believe that after just a short time, she was now out of a job and back to where she started.

"Miriam," said Anita, trying to comfort her. "Just because we are being shut down, doesn't mean that we can still be friends. I am sure I can find a job that is close to here and that we could still see each other."

"I know that, Anita," replied Miriam sadly. "I just don't want to go back to the life that I once had, that's all."

"Why don't you go back to the Beeper Emporium?" suggested Anita. "I am sure that Bob will find a place for you in his ranks there."

"Don't you remember what he thought of me there?" remarked Miriam. "If I ask him to return to the Beeper Emporium, he will just go ballistic. Besides, I was only there for a part time basis."

"But, don't the employees love you over there?" suggested Anita. "All of them except for the thugs who kidnapped you, of course."

Miriam had to turn away from her friend for a moment as the night she was kidnapped by three of Bob's former employees who humiliated her by making her strip to her underwear and dance in a suggestive manner all because of a cell phone that Bob refused to let them sell on their own. Now, each time that night was brought up, it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," said Anita. "I shouldn't have brought up those men."

"That's all right," replied Miriam. "I understand what you are saying. Maybe I should go to Bob and ask him, but I don't know if he will let me work at the emporium."

"Hey, you have my support," said Anita as she and Miriam walked towards Miriam's car. "If he says no, I will be sure to put some sense into him. You are one of the hardest working employees I have ever seen and no one like you should be in the unemployment line, do you understand me?"

"I understand that," said Miriam. "And thanks for your support. But, what are you going to do?"

"I am sure I can find something," replied Anita. "But, let's worry about you before we worry about me."

So, Anita watched as Miriam drove off into the night, while worrying about her own future, but she had to worry about her friend's future as much as her own's.


	2. Facing the Beeper King

Chapter 2

"Facing the Beeper King"

Miriam drove herself home with the thought of how Bob was going to react when she would tell him that she was now out of a job and back to where she was before Bob injured his back and set forth the events that would change her life forever. Pulling up to the home that they had always lived in, Miriam began to get a nervous feeling in her stomach over how her husband was going to react. Stepping through the door, she could see that there was no one inside the house and could see that everything was clean and that was rare for Miriam, as Bob never really kept everything clean. Taking off her Wal-Mart vest and sitting down on the sofa, she could see a note on the coffee table that Bob had written:

"_Miriam,_

_I went out to dinner with guys from Buffalo._

_Be home late, Helga will be asleep when you get back._

_Love,_

_Bob."_

It was very rare of her husband to leave her a note saying that he was going to be out on business, considering the fact that she was always home drinking smoothies and moping about. But, ever since she started working, Bob had to step up on his responsibilities and that included leaving his wife notes saying that he was going to be out with associates. Now, looking at the note and putting it back down on the table, Miriam couldn't help but wonder if this happy change was going to stick now that she was going to be unemployed again.

Just then, she saw the door open and Bob, walked in dressed in a brown business suit and carrying a briefcase. He was surprised that his wife was home before him, but chose to ignore them for the time being.

"Well, Miriam," he said happily. "The Buffalo guys were happy with everything we talked about tonight. I can tell you that the deal is more than ready to be signed on the dotted line."

"That's great Bob," she said, feigning the fact that she had to confess that she had been laid off. "I am glad that everything is going swimmingly over at the Beeper Emporium."

But, Bob could tell by his wife's voice that something was wrong and was curious to find out what was wrong. After all, he may have been always self-centered in his family, but was sensitive to their feelings although no one in his family noticed it.

"Miriam," he said. "It sounds like something is bothering you. Can you care to tell me what it is?"

"Well, B," she said. "I don't know how to tell you this, but something happened to me that is probably going to upset you and Helga."

"If this something that is going to be upsetting to me," replied Bob. "Then tell me now since Helga is not here."

Miriam was surprised that this was coming from someone who would normally ignore her feelings and just go straight for the recliner and watch television from dusk to dawn. But, this was completely different since Miriam had started working.

"Since you asked, Robert," she said. "A Wal-Mart representative came over to the store today and said that ever since those three ex-employees of yours threatened to bomb the store because you were test selling that cell phone, the public of Elwood City believe that they are not safe there and as a result, the store underperformed and the company has decided to shut it down for good."

This made Bob very cross, not because his wife was unemployed again, but because the men who kidnapped and humiliated his wife had done the unthinkable and took away the store that he would test sell his products. Even though they were now in prison, they seemed to have found a way to destroy or damage Bob's representation even further.

"Bob, I am sorry that if I made you angry by saying that I was laid off, but…," began Miriam, but Bob stopped her mid-sentence.

"It's not your fault, Miriam," he replied. "It's those men who kidnapped you that I am angrier at. If it weren't for them and the treatment that they imposed on you to begin with, then we both wouldn't be in the situations that we are in."

"Bob," said Miriam. "I was wondering if you would be willing to see that if I could go back to the Beeper Emporium."

Now, this request of his wife's was very questioning to him. For he knew that Miriam was very popular with his workers when she was filling in for him at the Beeper Emporium, but now having his wife on at the business on a permanent basis, was going to be a challenge for him.

"Miriam," he said. "I would love you to go back to the emporium and we could work together side by side, but I don't know if it would be good for our customers if I would allow someone like you to join my rankings."

"But, everyone knows who I am over there," protested Miriam. "Don't you see that, Bob? We can make your company grow if we work together."

"I am going to have to make a very definitive decision on that Miriam," replied Bob. "Remember, there is a family side and a business side of things and right now this is a business side that I have to attend to if I am going to allow you to return."

So, Bob went upstairs to change out of his business clothes and Miriam wondered if Bob was going to allow her to return to the position that she loved the most. Miriam knew that she was loved and after seeing what she could do, Bob would allow her to return without hesitation.

But, unbeknownst to her, Bob was fighting personal demons that have been haunting him for a long time. Perhaps the only way for him to battle those demons was to do it alone because he did not want Miriam to see the side of him that was full of torment and agony as well as to put Helga through those personal side effects.

It would only be a matter of time before Bob's decision could be reached.


	3. A Wanting Desire

Chapter 3

"A Wanting Desire"

Bob drove off to the Beeper Emporium the next morning with a lot on his mind. The news that Miriam was now out of a job again left him in mental limbo and that he now had to make the choice of whether he should let Miriam should come back to the Beeper Emporium and rule by his side, or let her go back to her old unproductive ways of just moping around the house all day. Walking into the emporium, he had been constantly barraged with questions surrounding Miriam's return. In fact, his guests from Buffalo, Patrick and Peter, had spent time with Miriam the last time they were in Elwood City and were wondering how she was doing.

"Hey, Bob," said Peter. "How is that hot wife of yours, eh? Is she planning on coming back here?"

"Yeah," added Patrick. "She was a real treasure having us as her guests and she seems like a decent sort to be running a business like this."

Bob didn't quite know what to make of what his colleagues were saying. Although he was very lax of taking notice of anyone in his family, he was one to really love Miriam for who she was. But, after all, he was the one who originally believed his wife could never work and that she was only purposed to stay at home.

"After all that she has done at Wal-Mart," said Bob. "I could give her a chance, but I am not sure I can do it. There is a difference between business and family."

"It wouldn't hurt, Bob," said Patrick. "Think of what this means for this business: you and your wife as the Beeper King and the Beeper Queen. The both of you running this business would be the greatest thing that has happened to this emporium."

"Well, I mean you guys have a point," remarked Bob. "But remember, this is a business decision, not a personal decision."

"Then, you have to combine the two," replied Peter. "I had a friend who was reluctant at first to let his wife help run his business and I convinced him to try it out and his business boomed to the point where they could both reach early retirement. Now, they are living in Puerto Rico and say that the decision he made was the best one he had ever made."

As his guests spoke, Bob couldn't help but think that Miriam did run his Beeper Emporium well, but he was never grateful for what she did and because he was not very kind to her following her first day at Wal-Mart, she ended up kidnapped and humiliated as part of a plan by three former colleagues to get back at him for defaulting a business plan that they wanted to fulfill. It was Bob himself that ultimately rescued his wife and put the kidnappers in jail.

"Guys, you have me sold," said Bob. "I'll try to bring my wife in, but I need to make sure that it is going to either be a success or a failure for this business. I spent most of my life building this Beeper Emporium from the ground up and one false move could ruin everything."

"If you could just try it, Bob," said Peter. "Perhaps the four of us could work something out for the most part."

"Yes, try it out," suggested Patrick. "But remember, you have to combine the two together."

Later that day, Bob was going through some papers when he overheard a group of workers talking about someone. Listening in, that someone that they were talking about was Miriam and that they were all wanting her to come back and help Bob lead the Beeper Emporium. Shutting the door, he could not help but wonder whether he should try to bring his wife in.

In his mind, if he did bring his wife in, he would disappoint his father, Joseph, as he taught Bob to remember that women belong at home and that men are the ones who should be making all the money. After everything that had recently happened, Bob would face his father if he was still alive and confront him over what he had been taught to believe.

Just then, the lights in his office began to flicker and the blinds mysteriously closed. Bob went into his desk and pulled out a gun that he kept for emergencies. His office was small, but someone could sneak in through the back as he had a door that lead out to the outside parking lot. Bob ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was shut tight and thus he was locked in. He tried to go out his main door, but found that it was bolted locked too.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Come out and show yourself."

Suddenly, Bob heard a fainted voice calling his name and he pointed his gun to the sound of the voice. He could hear someone, but he couldn't see that someone. He wanted to fire his gun, but was afraid that he could send his employees into a panic.

"Robert…Robert…," called the voice. "My son…you have failed me…"

"Dad?" called Bob. "Is that you? If it is you, come out and face me like the sniveling coward you always were."

"No…No…," replied the voice. "You…are…the…one…who…is…the…sniveling…coward. I have…taught…you…everything…I…know…and…I…saw…you…di sobey…me."

"Why don't show your face?" shouted Bob, still pointing his gun in the air. "What you taught me almost got Miriam killed!"

"Who…Is…Miriam?" asked the voice. "Don't…tell…me…you…are…married…now."

"The woman I loved and I bore two daughters that you never spent any time with," cried Bob. "Why don't we settle this like men right here and right now?"

"Very…well…then," said the voice and just then, the ghostly figure of a large obese man with a white tanktop and striped pajama bottoms stood before Bob, smiling evilly.

"Hello, father," said Bob, grimily as the ghost laughed evilly at him as he saw his son for the first time in a very long time.


	4. The Ghost of Joe Pataki

Chapter 4

"The Ghost of Joe Pataki"

Bob stood wide eyed as his father's ghost stood before him with a look of anger deep in his face. Joe had taught his son that the workplace is a man's job and that women were meant to stay at home and do housework. However, Bob knew that after Miriam's nightmare with three of his former employees, he had to be there for her more and that no one, not even his dead father, would stop him.

"So, you decided to show your face after all these years?" grunted Bob. "I knew that a sniveling weasel like you would never dare to show his face from beyond the grave."

"How dare you talk back to your father that way?" snarled Joe. "I taught you everything about surviving in the real world and yet as I watch you from beyond the grave, it appears you have disobeyed me."

"Don't you see what your teachings have done to me?" shouted Bob. "You nearly cost me my wife, you snake."

"Yes," said Joe. "Miriam had everything and that I taught you to take it all away from her and when I passed on, I saw you become the man that you are today. Now, I return and see you are trying to throw it all away."

"Well, I did teach Miriam to stay at home," replied Bob. "But just recently, I nearly lost her to evil employees who wanted to humiliate me and everything I had worked for."

"Perhaps it was best that you should have left that whore of a wife to those men," growled Joe. "She was worth nothing to you anyway."

This remark made Bob very cross at his father. He may not have been supportive of Miriam, but she was a human being and nothing more. Something like that was something he was not going to tolerate.

"Don't you dare talk about Miriam that way," said Bob angrily. "Those men made her strip to her underwear and nearly killed her right there in that warehouse. After we had that argument the day of her interview, she made me realize that she can make a difference in our society as much as any woman like her."

"As far as I am concerned," said Joe. "I would have loved to see Miriam treated like the dog that she is, someone that should have been stripped of everything she had attempted to accomplish and done away with that night in the warehouse."

This made Bob realize that he made Miriam's kidnappers more dangerous than they already were. True that they despised him, but to go as far as to kidnap Miriam and humiliate her was something that no one, not even Bob's most hated employees would do.

"Are you telling me that you had something to do with her kidnapping, you monster?" cried Bob. "If you would come back from the dead, I would send you back there myself!"

Bob kicked the trashcan in anger as his father showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever to his son's outburst.

"You could never kill me," laughed Joe. "I'm practically yours from now until forever! I may be gone, but that doesn't mean you are free from my grasp. I told those men to kidnap Miriam, humiliate her and then finish her off once and for all. Yes, even from beyond, I can still control your life."

"Well, you can't make them go after her or my family again," growled Bob. "They are in prison now and are going to plead guilty to kidnapping and sexual assault and then be sentenced to life imprisonment. So, you have no more power in this world."

"Well, that's what they all say," snickered Joe. "I am not finished with you, Robert. I will continue to influence others to finish off that dog you call a wife and if you bring her into your organization, I will never come to you ever again."

"Good, you belong in hell!" shouted Bob. "And if the Ghostbusters were here, I would have you eradicated once and for all."

Just then, his father's ghost began to walk away and all Bob could do was watch as his father's spirit left.

"You will see, my son," said Joe. "Even from beyond the grave, I will and continue to find ways to get Miriam out of your life. So beware."

Joe laughed evilly as he vanished from sight and all the lights in the room came back on. Bob put his gun away and sat back down at his desk. He could not believe what a fool he had been in listening to his sick and twisted father even from beyond the grave. But, he could not let what happened to his wife happen again and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her and the rest of his family from evil of all kinds.

Meanwhile, Miriam had changed into her cranberry suit and was now on her way to St. John's church for a visit with Father Lawrence. Ever since Bob came home with a change of heart following her ordeal, Miriam was wondering whether Bob was truly taking in what Father Lawrence had said about changing his ways and devoting himself to Miriam and Helga.

Now, instead of looking for another job, Miriam was now trying to find out why Bob changed into the man he was now. She was going to say a prayer for her friend and boss, Anita Rogers, who was also trying to find a managerial position somewhere, anywhere that she could get her hands on. In fact, Miriam was going to meet Anita for a cup of coffee following her visit with Father Lawrence and then pick Helga up from school.

She wanted to return to the Beeper Emporium and finally fulfill her desire to work alongside her husband and his loyal staff. But first, she had to find out the truth about her husband's true intentions and to do that, she would once again to the church for support and guidance.


	5. A Meeting With God

Chapter 5

"A Meeting with God"

Miriam arrived at St. John's Church and was expecting to meet with Father Lawrence about Bob's insecurities over having her come back to the Beeper Emporium. She remembered how Father Lawrence had told her about the story of Lazarus and the Rich Man when she first applied for her job at Wal-Mart and that if Bob continued to act the way he did, he was going to be in Hell instead of Heaven when he died. Now, it appeared that Bob wanted to bring Miriam into his business, but he was dealing with what appeared to be torn feelings between family and business.

As Miriam entered the church, Father Lawrence was getting the altar ready for the daily mass later on that day. He wasn't expecting to see Miriam, but she, like all his parishioners, were welcome on all days, holy or not.

"Well, well, Miriam, my child," he chuckled. "What brings you here?" He walked over and hugged Miriam and she hugged him back.

"Well, Father," she said. "I had gotten laid off from Wal-Mart and I think Bob wants me to join him at the Beeper Emporium, but I think he is being hesitant about it."

"I see, Miriam," replied Father Lawrence. "It looks like Bob may have learned his lesson from the last time you came here with certain circumstances. My story about Lazarus and the Rich Man may have gotten through to him. But, it appears that there is something else that may be plaguing him."

Father Lawrence led Miriam into his office and she sat down in front of his desk. She was wondering why Father Lawrence would say such a thing.

"Now, Miriam," he said. "Do you remember anything in Bob's life that may be haunting him? I remember his father, Joseph, was not a very nice man as I recall."

"Now that you mention, Father," she said. "It's funny that you brought up Joseph. He thought that I was something that I can't say since we are in God's house."

Father Lawrence chuckled at the remark and then allowed Miriam to go on.

"We are in my office, my child," he said. "You can say anything you want to me."

"To be honest, Father," she continued. "Joseph as you might remember was a very bigoted man. He didn't even attend our wedding and it was because that he believed that Bob was disobeying him and that if he did see us marry, he would think that his family would be cursed."

"Cursed?" asked Father Lawrence curiously. "In what way would you say that his family would be cursed?"

"He believed that if we were married," explained Miriam. "Then Bob would forget everything that his father had taught him about women being kept at home and men were the breadwinners of the family. He thought that because I was a champion swimmer and rodeo rider, I would go on to have more fame and fortune and that Bob would be left with nothing."

"I remember Joseph being cruel," said Father Lawrence. "But not in the way you described him to me. However, you are saying that Bob wants you to come work at the Beeper Emporium, but at the same time, you think he feels like if he does, he would be disobeying his father?"

"But, Joe is dead now, father," replied Miriam. "He can't be making critical remarks about my work abilities anymore. I want to prove to Joe as much as anyone that I could make a difference. I can work in a lower key status at the emporium like as a sales manager, but just something that I can prove to Bob's father that I can be a hard working woman."

Father Lawrence took in what his favorite parishioner had said and then sighed and looked back at Miriam.

"Well, from what I have heard you say," said Father Lawrence. "You would be willing to work a smaller position at your husband's business. You certainly dress the part and you have the skills to help your husband run a good business. I think whatever position you work in is something that God would be pleased to see."

"In what way is that Father?" asked Miriam.

"You must understand my child," said Father Lawrence. "God was very worried about you when you spent your days drinking smoothies and moping around the house. So, he worked out a small miracle by having your husband hurt his back and allowing you to come into the world and prove to your husband and daughter what you can do. I can see when you come on Sundays that Helga is a lot happier that you are working than when you are not working."

"Is there anything I can do before I confront Bob about what we discussed?" asked Miriam.

"Well," pondered Father Lawrence. "Perhaps the word 'confront' is not something I would use to describe what you should do. Maybe the word 'discuss' should be more appropriate. Once you have discussed with Bob what you want to do, come back in here on Sunday and I want to hear what he wants to do with you."

"Are you sure that if I try to convince him then maybe he will listen?" suggested Miriam.

"It's a very good possibility," replied Father Lawrence. "Bob has lived in the shadow of his father for a very long time now and the time has come for him to bury the past and move on towards the future and I am going to do whatever I can to help you convince your husband that he should let bygones be bygones. Do you understand what I have said to you?"

"I do, father," replied Miriam and she got up and hugged her spiritual counselor and left the church to head over to the coffee shop to meet Anita, who was also in the same predicament as Miriam, but in a different manner. But, Anita had some news for Miriam that would change the game completely.


	6. Coffee and Discussions

Chapter 6

"Coffee and Discussions"

Anita sat at Starbucks looking at her cell phone with what appeared to be a text message from her husband, who was a sales associate at the Beeper Emporium and had given her some big news regarding a managerial position there. She wanted to share the news with Miriam, but wanted to wait until she arrived. A few minutes later, Miriam walked into the coffee shop and ordered a large hot chocolate before meeting her boss and friend at the table.

"Did you have an interview, Miriam?" she asked, taking notice of Miriam's Cranberry Suit.

"No, why do you ask?" replied Miriam.

"Because you are wearing your suit," answered Anita. "I thought you must have had an interview or something."

"Actually, no," said Miriam. "I was actually over at my church talking with my pastor about Bob hesitating on allowing me to work at the Beeper Emporium again."

"Well, my husband, Donald sent me a text message saying that Bob was going to look into having me work as a manager at the Emporium," explained Anita. "I want to think that maybe Bob would do something similar with you giving that you have proven to me that you can be a hard worker as much as anyone."

"As a matter of fact, Anita," said Miriam. "I was actually talking to my pastor about it and we both think that Bob is rather hesitant to let me work at the Emporium because his father was against women being in the work force."

This made Anita put her down her coffee forcefully over what had just been said by Miriam. She was shocked over how Bob's father would do such a thing.

"How could he do that, Miriam?" she gasped. "Was this man bigoted or something?"

"He was," explained Miriam. "He never wanted Bob to marry me or any woman for that matter and that when the time came for us to marry; he told Bob that he didn't want to be at our wedding because he refused to be associated with a woman that would be successful in life."

"Did he ever have a wife of his own or was he single his entire life?" asked Anita. "Because if he was never married, then how could he produce someone like your husband?"

"I suppose that he did have a girlfriend," said Miriam. "But, I suppose he felt jealous that the girlfriend was going to be in a job and that she would be making money, so he left her and took Bob with him."

"Whatever happened to Bob's father?" Anita asked.

"I don't know the circumstances surrounding his death," explained Miriam. "But I have heard that he may have died alone and penniless because he had been fired from his job for 20 years and realizing that he had to loosen up and let a woman into his life in order to save his sanity, he may have committed suicide."

"I can't believe this," gasped Anita. "Imagine, your husband having a bigoted father. No wonder he was being controlled. You see, Miriam, my parents lived in Los Angeles over 20 years ago and they were next door to the family of Marvin Gaye, the Rhythm and Blues singer. What my dad remembers about Marvin's father, was that he was driven to teach his children that the only way that you could get anywhere in life was to praise God and that outside activites like Music, Movies and Books, were considered corrupting influence and when he found out that his son was pursuing a music career, he had grown resenting of him, so on April 1, 1984, my folks were about to leave for church when they heard a gunshot from the house next door and before they knew it, Marvin Gaye was dead, shot by his own father."

"I actually remember hearing about that the first time," said Miriam. "Do you think Bob is perhaps being haunted by his father's overbearing ways?"

"It's most likely so, Miriam," explained Anita, taking another sip of coffee. "Bob's father was caught up in his own ways and lived by his own rules and as a result of it, he went cuckoo bananas and became the man who raised your husband from the ground up. But, it now appears that Bob is falling under the same influence and the only way he is going to break out of that influence is to be persuaded by you and me that he is not like his father in any way. Look at how successful our husbands are and we as wives have a responsibility to make sure that they follow on the straight and narrow path and not let anyone like our demons haunt us."

This made everyone in Starbucks break into applause, startling the two women. This made them blush silently.

"Well, I guess they sure liked your speeches," giggled Miriam. "Maybe instead of being a manager, you should be in public speaking."

Both women laughed at the remark that Miriam made and then got up from their seats and walked out of the coffee shop.

"My family is big into gospel, Miriam," said Anita. "My grandfather was a preacher. Must be in the African American blood I suppose."

So, the two friends went their separate ways and Miriam drove to PS 118 and picked up Helga before heading back home.

As Helga went to her room to do her homework, Miriam went into her bedroom and took off her high heels and suit jacket before laying down on the bed. As she laid there, she was wondering how Bob was going to be cured of his father's overbearing long after he was dead? Little did she realize however, that Bob was seemingly going to face his demons. Bob was still haunted by seeing the ghost of his father and went to the people who were caught under his influence: the three former coworkers who kidnapped Miriam and humiliated her, Moe, Larry and Curly, who were now in prison.

No one knew what was going to happen next…


	7. Facing the Monster

Chapter 7

"Facing the Monster"

Following the strange and bizarre encounter with the ghost of his father, Bob drove down to the Elwood City prison where Moe, Larry and Curly, the three ex-employees who kidnapped and humiliated Miriam were serving out their prison terms for the crimes that they had committed. Bob had strongly underestimated what these men were capable of and thus, allowed them to do whatever it was necessary for them to make their own profit, even if it meant attacking Bob's family. However, it appeared that they may have been influenced by the ghost of his father and wanted to get the full truth.

Bob arrived at the prison and made his way towards a visitation center where only Moe sat before him in an orange prison jumpsuit and his arms and legs were shackled together. Bob sat down on the other side of the glass barrier and stood staring at his toughest ex-employee straight in the eye. Moe showed no remorse of his ex-boss' stare at him and was wondering if Bob was still the same man he was when he and his friends were fired.

"What do you want?" Moe asked. "If you have come to bail me and my friends out, by all means pay up now."

"I'm not here to bail out people who attacked my wife," replied Bob. "You and your friends wanted to sell our latest product for your own selfish gain and let me tell you that what happens from here on in is your own selfish doing."

"So, you are not here to bail us out?" Moe asked. "Some pal you are, after all we have been through together. Thanks for nothing, punk."

"Don't call me your pal," retorted Bob. "I am here because I was visited by the ghost of my father, who said that he told you and your friends to attack Miriam. Is that true?"

This made Moe go wide eyed for a second surprisingly knowing that the ghost of what was his boss was now familiar to him.

"So, you know the truth, Pataki?" he snarled. "Yes, your father came to us in the same manner as you and told us everything about how you let your wife fill in for you and that he wanted us to humiliate her and then do away with her because he doesn't believe that you should be married."

"My father was a scumbag," replied Bob. "He taught me all the wrong reasons and because of those lessons, I almost lost the love of my life at the hands of disgusting scumbags like you."

"We were not scumbags," seethed Moe. "We were only carrying out what your father wanted us to do and that was to do away with your pretty wife. I have to admit, she looks hot in a suit."

This sarcastic remark left Bob feeling more and more angry.

"If there was no glass barrier," he snarled. "I would come through there and take care of you myself."

"Temper, Temper," mocked Moe. "Can't let the mad dog get off of his chain, you know."

Bob calmed down and took several deep breaths before Moe continued his rambling. Even after his outburst, Bob was still livid at his ex-employee.

"Well, before you make me lose my temper again," said Bob. "I want you to know that everything you have done has made me realize that I should be more supportive of my wife and family and that includes forbidding people like you to go after us and that Miriam deserves a chance at a job as much as anyone."

"Do as you wish, Bob," chuckled Moe. "But, if your father were here right now, he would be absolutely ashamed of you for disobeying him."

Bob had enough of his ex-employee's attitude and got up from the chair to walk out. But, not before he had one final message for Moe.

"My father is dead to me now," he said softly, his back at Moe's face. "I have decided to let Miriam find a job and that no one, not you, not your friends and especially not my father will stop me. Do you understand what I have said to you?"

"Very well, then, Pataki," said Moe. "Do as you wish and let that bitch get a job. I want you to know that our actions led to that Wal-Mart's shut down and we all that Miriam would never be finding another job. I guess now that is not the case. You will see in time that we tried to save you and the next time your wife overpowers you, don't come running to us."

But, all Bob did was look at the guard who opening the door of the visitor's center and allowed Bob to pass through.

"The next time we talk to your father," shouted Moe as Bob was out of sight. "We will tell him how his son refused to accept those who cared about him and his well-being."

But, Bob was gone and two guards led Moe back to his cell, as the ex-Beeper Employee developed an angry look on his face at his ex-bosses behavior.

Meanwhile, Bob drove home and wondered how he was going to break the news to his wife about facing her captor in prison and why they kidnapped her. But that was not on Bob's mind right now. What was on his mind was that Miriam was back in the workforce as soon as possible, even if it meant giving her a job in his own employment. It would not be as a leader, but in more of a supporting role. Just then, his beeper rang and his answered it.

"Pataki speaking," Bob answered. But, he was not prepared for what happened next. "What?! What happened?!"

What Bob had heard was that Moe, Larry and Curly had been found dead in their cells and what Bob had heard was that they had hung themselves in their cells. It was an apparent suicide that they were saying, but Bob was angry and relieved at the same time, knowing that the men who kidnapped Miriam were now with his father and Satan in Hell.


	8. Bob's Decision

Chapter 8

"Bob's Decision"

Upon hearing the news that Miriam's captors had committed suicide in their prison cells, Bob had to make the decision that would either cure him of his haunted memories of his father or continue to hurt him and his family. It was a decision that seemed hesitant and yet Bob was determined to make it not sound hesitant. He had been through enough bad memories and seeing ghosts of his dead relatives and was determined to move on. When he arrived home that night, he saw Miriam in the kitchen drinking a glass of chocolate milk and not the smoothies that she used to have every night. She also changed back into her purple dress after being in her cranberry suit all day. Bob walked over and sat down next to his wife and took an enormous gulp.

"B, is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem nervous about something."

"Actually, Miriam," replied Bob. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you for some time now."

"What is that?" Miriam wondered taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"First of all," said Bob. "The men who kidnapped you and humiliated you are dead."

Miriam sat there wide eyed for a moment upon hearing the news about her captors who had been imprisoned since her kidnapping. To her, it seemed like a relief that they were dead, while at the same time, she felt betrayed that they did not serve the justice that neither she nor Bob had wanted them to serve.

"How did they die?" she asked.

"One of my executives called me upon hearing the news for the first time," sighed Bob. "I actually visited them in prison today."

"Why would you go there, Bob?" Miriam asked. "What drove you to do such a thing?"

Bob now knew that he had to tell Miriam the truth and that he somewhat knew that she was going to react in a not so quiet manner.

"Because Miriam," he explained. "Today, I saw the ghost of my father, Joseph, the man who tried to keep us apart because he believed that women should be at home and not in the workplace. He looked like just the man he was when we were married nearly 20 years ago."

Miriam knew Joseph all too well and thought that Bob was being naïve to mention him now. However, at the same time, she had to tell her husband about Anita's offered position at the Beeper Emporium.

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He said that I disobeyed him by having you fill in for me at the Beeper Emporium," continued Bob. "He said that by letting you work there in my place, he said that everything he had taught me was dashed away forever."

"He was never one to be liked anyway," said Miriam. "But, I have some news B that you might want to take into consideration."

"You know about my conversation with my father?" remarked Bob. "Tell me the truth!"

"No, I don't know about your conversation," replied Miriam. "But earlier today, I met with my old boss, Anita Rogers, and she said that you talked to her husband about offering a position of manager at the Emporium. I was wondering if after my brief stint and our nightmare, are you planning to offer me a permanent position there anytime soon?"

Bob sat there for a moment and was now beginning to think what he had just said. From what his employees had said about Miriam, they enjoyed having her there and many wondered if she was going to return. If he were to bring her back, it wouldn't be in the position she was originally in. That honor belonged to Bob himself and no one else. To him, Miriam would be good in a sales position down on the sales floor and if Anita were to join his ranks, then she would be good as a manager down there too. The sales floor had been suffering for some time and Bob had to find the right people that do what needed to be done to help the business.

"As a matter of fact," he said. "Many people at the Emporium had been loving you for some time now and were wondering when you would be coming back. I believe that if you were to rejoin the Beeper Emporium, you would not be in the CEO role. That job belongs to me and I have been considering that you join the Sales floor as an associate."

To Miriam, it wasn't much, but it would be something and a small tear trickled down her face. At last, her husband was willing to give her a chance at the Emporium and make a name for herself. Now, at long last, her husband was beginning to get the message that he should follow his own destiny and not that of his father's.

"Bob," she cried wrapping her arms around his. "Thank you so much for taking notice of me."

"Miriam, I was being very foolish when I said you could never work," replied Bob. "When people are married they have to work together and build their relationship and commitment. My father taught me all the wrong reasons and I believe that the only way I can now prove him wrong is to let you join my team and together, we can make a difference and make the Beeper Emporium grow and prosper for generations to come."

Miriam let go of her husband and turned her attention back towards him.

"So, when do you want me to start?" she asked.

"We'll announce you tomorrow," said Bob. "Then you will start your training soon afterwards. I need fresh faces to help run my business and you are just one of the people to accomplish just that."

So, Miriam went back upstairs to Helga the news while Bob continued to stay in the kitchen and reflect what had just happened.

Did he make the right decision? Only time would tell…


	9. Miriam's First Day

Chapter 9

"Miriam's First Day"

The next morning, Miriam dressed in her cranberry business suit and said a prayer before going with her husband to the Beeper Emporium to be introduced to the company as a member of the sales department. It was not the same as when she filled in for him, but given Miriam's reputation she took in at Wal-Mart, Bob was determined to give his wife a chance. He wanted to bury the memory of his bigoted father deep as much as possible. Given the fact that there were evil men about who want to hurt his business, Bob had to be the one who made responsible choices to not hurt his business as much as possible. He needed people who were dedicated enough to helping the Beeper Emporium prosper and he found that in the most unlikely place.

"Gentlemen," he said at the morning board meeting. "Before we move on to the business at hand, I want to introduce you to someone who will be joining our sales team today. You may remember this person when she filled in for me when I was injured a while back, but now she is here to be a permanent member of our team. I give you my wife, Miriam Pataki."

The room applauded as Miriam stepped forward and gave a small wave to the men before sitting down at her husband's right hand. For the rest of the day, Miriam was trained in the field of sales and taught how the beepers work and was even given her own office of sorts. It was nice of her to have an office of her own and made her feel among the ranks of Bob for a sort. To her, it was a lot more cleaner that her home and it was a place that she felt was just more than staying at home and drinking smoothies every day, much like she did in her own life.

A few days later, Anita started working at the emporium alongside Miriam and Anita's husband, Donald, who by then was already a ten year veteran of the Beeper Emporium.

"Well, I guess you seem to be enjoying yourself rather quickly," said Miriam to Anita on their lunch break. "Given how you are working alongside your husband now."

"Yes, I seem to be enjoying myself rather well," said Anita. "It feels good to be working again and having a job you enjoy."

Miriam was surprised at what Anita had said. Miriam had always thought Anita had enjoyed work at Wal-Mart and yet somehow revealed to her that the Beeper Emporium was much better than Wal-Mart.

"But, I always thought you enjoyed Wal-Mart," gasped Miriam. "What do you think made you say that?"

"I'm going to share with you something," said Anita. "But, you cannot tell anyone else, do you understand?"

Miriam nodded in response to her friend's sentence.

"Good," replied Anita. "Before you came to Wal-Mart, the store was in major disrepair. The employees were not doing things properly and it would only be a matter of time before Wal-Mart would shut us down for good. When you came along, I thought your presence would give the employees a view of inspiration by your personality and work ethic and for a while, it seemed to work. But, by then, it was too little, too late. You now have the chance to make a difference in a major company like your husband's and I am going to support you every step of the way."

"But what about you, Anita?" said Miriam. "Don't you deserve a little bit of the support too, at least?"

"I already made my impression a long, long time ago," she replied. "But, I will say this: you lit a fire under me as I was already on the brink of quitting Wal-Mart and going back to a life of smoking and lounging around the house all day. Because of you and your dedication to the workforce, I can now do what I need to do again. Trust me, I cannot go back to the life I once had and neither can you. You have more than just a job, you have a purpose in life and you need to follow it."

For the rest of the day, Miriam took her friends words to heart and together they continued to be trained in the ways of the Beeper Emporium. Meanwhile, Bob was back in his office when everything in his office went dark again and he saw the ghost of his father standing before him again. Only this time however, the ghost was shown with a look of defeat and remorse on his face. This made Bob feel satisfied for the most part as he looked at his father.

"Well, dad," he said. "Now you see that what you have been teaching me all this time was a truck full of lives."

"Son," explained the ghost. "I guess now your wife can make a difference in the workforce. Everything I have ever taught you is now forgotten and that I now consider our relationship discontinued to me."

"You never really were a father to me," retorted Bob. "I can now see how dedicated Miriam is and together, we are going to make a bright future for not just the business, but for our lives as well and not you, not the men who kidnapped her or anyone else is going to stop us, do you understand that?"

"Some things never change, Bob," said the ghost as he started to disappear. "But, I will say this, the next time we meet, it will be in Hell, my son, because you have failed me."

"You are already in hell," snarled Bob and the ghost, with a look of agony on his face, disappeared for good and everything went light again.

Later, Miriam and Bob were travelling home feeling impressed that their first day together was all over. But, Miriam realized that she and Bob still had some unfinished business to attend to and now had to plan a Sunday meeting with Father Lawrence.


	10. Thanking the Lord Again

Chapter 10

"Thanking the Lord Again"

On the Sunday following Miriam's first permanent day at the Beeper Emporium, Miriam and Bob went to meet with Father Lawrence following the usual Sunday mass. For Bob, it was now a chance to show Father Lawrence that he was now committed to his wife and that he would never go back to his old ways ever again. When they met with Father Lawrence in the sanctity, Bob looked at Father Lawrence nervously and wondered how he was going to react if anything negativity was going to be aired out. But, surprisingly, Father Lawrence was happy to see that everything Bob did was according to plan.

"I see Miriam tells me you have given her a job, Robert," said Father Lawrence. "This is of course coming from someone who was under a major influence."

"It was," said Bob. "My father had taught me all the wrong reasons and for that I am truly ashamed by it. Now, I see that Miriam can make a difference in the workplace and that my father has failed in making me follow his footsteps."

"Your father was a very evil man, Bob," said Father Lawrence. "And anyone who tries to brainwash someone into doing something that they don't want to do is by far, someone that doesn't even deserve to be called a Catholic, let alone go to heaven when their time on Earth is finished."

"Bob has really given me a chance, Father Lawrence," said Miriam. "After I was kidnapped and humiliated by those men, it seemed to have lightened a fire underneath him and that has evolved into a position where I can make a difference in our society."

"And that you can, my child," replied Father Lawrence. "You now have the chance to connect with the outside world and travel to places you have never been to before. And who knows? You could meet someone who has had the same problems as you and that you could teach that individual that bad habits like the one you used to have is something that you cannot follow in life. Everyone needs to make their stamp in the world and I need you to do just that."

Father Lawrence then turned his attention towards Bob as he was the one who started Miriam's initial path to destruction.

"As for you, Bob," he continued. "I need you to be there for Miriam as she embarks on this new endeavor that she is about to take. Many husbands that I have met have either been supportive of what their wives choose to follow or have not been supportive and let their wives have their dreams dashed and swept under the rug. I wish that you are not the one who falls under the category of husbands who deny their wives a chance at success."

Bob took in what the pastor had said and that he was right, he had to be supportive of Miriam from here on in. The last time he wasn't supportive of her, he nearly lost her to evil men. Now, he had to be supportive of her and allow her to grow in the business that he had built from the ground up.

"Father," said Bob. "I promise you that I can be supportive of Miriam as much as I can. Many of my employees loved her when she filled in for me when I was hurt. Now, they wanted her back at the Emporium and back at the Emporium is where she belongs."

"Very impressive, Bob," chuckled Father Lawrence. "I can already see from here on in that you are going to be the supportive husband that you can be to your wife. As long as you don't go back to your old ways, I can already see a bright future ahead for the both of you. The Beeper Emporium needs commitment and you two are definitely committed to each other as well as the business. Plus, God loves commitment from people who are married and he is very impressed with you both today."

Miriam and Bob smiled at each other when Father Lawrence said those words. He was right, God was happy with both of them since they started working together at the Beeper Emporium not that long ago.

As they left the church, Miriam and Bob drove over to the park near their home and took a walk around the park to take in the fresh spring air. As they walked, Bob could not help but wonder what his future will be now that his wife was on board as a member of the sales department. Like he said, many people were happy that Miriam was back on the Beeper Emporium team, but at the same time, he could not help but wonder what the future holds for his family and his business.

"Bob," asked Miriam as they sat down on a bench. "You seem pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No, Miriam," stuttered Bob. "It's just that, now you are on the team, there are going to be times where I have to give you difficult assignments and…"

But, Miriam stopped him at mid-sentence. She knew what Bob was going to say and that she was going to expect the same old answer from him.

"B," she said. "I know what you are going say and the answer is no. You can give me any assignment easy or hard and I promise you that I can get the task accomplished. We have a bright future ahead of us and as long as we work together, we can make a difference and continue pleasing God."

Bob didn't say anything, but he knew that Miriam was right when she said that they could make a difference and placed an arm around his wife's shoulder as a sign of his commitment.

No one knew what the future would hold for them, but as long as they worked together, anything and I mean anything positive could happen for them.


End file.
